


I found shelter in you.

by divinity



Category: Magic Mike (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinity/pseuds/divinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not that shitty job that pushed me out of the bed every single night. It was not the horny only women-crowd that led me to the club every midnight. He was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found shelter in you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so grateful that you're reading my fan fiction, i'm not a native speaker so if there's any mistake i apologize :D

It was not that shitty job that pushed me out of the bed every single night. It was not the horny only women-crowd that led me to the club every midnight. He was. He had the capability to messed up all my mind and make me feel so dumb at the same time. Magic Mike. He was really magic for me, but non in the way that every person tend to think. He was more than a, still hot, but simple body that dance in a erotic manner. He was my shelter. He was my secret place when I could finally be myself without concern about an horrible life lived with a no parents family and an harassing sister. He was the only positive thing in my whole miserable life and he knew that. He always knew that but pretends the opposite to have as much as he could control on me. I figured out that when Dallas taught me for the first time some moves. Dallas were so close to me that I could feel his breath on my shoulders and out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike snort furiously and walk away from the room. After that episode I always asked to myself why he didn't make the first move if he is so jealous of me and the answer that I give to myself is that probably he's too blinded by his reputation of womanizer and bad guys that he wait a little move from me to be sure that what he feels is returned.  
***  
That night all the boys were reunited in the back of the club for decide the performance that we were about to perform. As ever I was late and all the guys already came out on the stage except Mike. He was busy with his costumes and completely naked. When I opened the door I pretended to be calm and had everything under control, but I was not! His body turned off every little neuron of my brain and every crumb of rationality were go to fuck up.   
\- Hey Kid! - He saw me and turned quickly into my direction. He hopefully had a mini slip on which were cover at least his genitals.   
-Do you think you'll could ever call me with my birth name? - I asked sarcastic to him.   
\- Uhm... - he was gasping - I could try... Adam - he told me taking off his typical jackass smile off his face.  
That was a really embarrassing situation, I was completely unarmed I didn't know what to do or what to say.  
\- It sounds good pronounced by your voice - I told him and realized that maybe I've exposed myself too much.  
He was getting close to me, staring at me with a sweet smile that I never seen on his face. He grabbed my hand and linked his one with mine in a strong hold. With a quick gesture he pulled me to his naked chest. We were in that position for about two minutes until he pressed his lips sweetly against mine and then he transformed that into a passionate kiss. I slided, stroking him, my hand all over his body.   
\- I hate you, because I'm starting to love you – he said backing with his face in order to speak.  
I looked his eyes and smiled for that special words.  
\- I love you because with you my life starts to make sense – I told him squeezing his hand.  
\- Could you tell me how can I go out on that stage and be Magic Mike knowing that a wonderful person loves me? - He asked perplexed, keeping hold me into his warm arms.  
\- You can! - I told him. - Who performs every night on that stage is not the person that I used to know, is not the handsome man that is jealous of me if anyone else touch me, is not the sweet guy who kissed me tonight, but it's Magic Mike and I used to know Magic Micheal - I concluded and kissed him.


End file.
